


Golden

by Lonny02



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonny02/pseuds/Lonny02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine gets a new son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had in my head for a long time, so I finally decided to write it down. This is my fist time writing on any site so I'm going to write a series of one shots instead of one big story. A lot of the things that happen in this do not actually happen in the books they are -once again- just ideas.

A large man with pale blond hair looked down at the bloody, crying infant in his arms. The infant that he would raise as his own, to train to be the best shadow hunter, the best worrier ever known. The infant with the blood of not one angel but two running through his veins.

The man's head whipped around as he thought he heard a noise not far behind him. There was nothing there but still he knew it was time for him to go. Breaking into the Silent City and cutting the fetus out of a dead woman's stomach probably wasn't a crime that would be taken very lightly if he was caught, no matter how charming he could be.

 

When the man was back in the safety of his home, he brought the freshly cleaned baby down to the basement where the infant's "blood donor" was still chained. While he didn't exactly feel comfortable leaving a helpless newborn in a cellar, he couldn't afford to let his wife find out about him so it would have to do for now.

Carefully, he set the baby down beside the winged creature. He didn't think that the angel would hurt the poor defenseless bundle. After making sure the baby wouldn't get hurt or cold in his little nest of blankets, the man began to walk back upstairs.

The man turned back one last time only to find two pairs of golden eyes staring back at him.

For a moment he was entranced by the curious gaze of the newborn until the sound of his wife arriving home forced him to rush the rest of the way upstairs .

The man greeted his wife and son and couldn't help but stare into his son's pitch black demonic eyes.He had been warned that if he gave his unborn son demon blood it would take away anything human in him but he hadn't listened. Not until he was holding the demon boy in his arms and stared into his eyes had he began to doubt.He feared that his son would be to ruthless. So when he found out that Cecily Herondale was pregnant he told her to drink a special beverage he made to help ensure the baby's health. He wasn't lying. What he didn't mention was that the "special beverage" was angel blood.

It was basic logic really. If a Shadowhunter with a normal amount of angel blood in them was a good worrier then a Shadowhunter with twice as much angel blood would be twice as good. And hopefully more obedient than a Shadowhunter with demon blood. He was suprised no one had thought of this before. When Cecily commit suicide while she was still pregnant, well, he couldn't let that stop him from having his perfect worrier now could he?

Though the man was happy to be in the presence of his beautiful wife again, his mind couldn't help but wander back to the baby in his basement.To his new son. To his best chance at getting rid of all the filthy Downworlders.

To a pair of golden eyes.

Valentine smiled.


End file.
